


dinner and diatribes

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 芝光已婚设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 芝诺斯总是喜欢有挑战性的东西。“酒就不必了，”他最后说，“不需要那个。”话里的暗示使得女人怀疑地皱起眉头，下一秒，她撅起嘴翻了个白眼。“我对此深表怀疑。”
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, 芝诺光
Kudos: 5





	dinner and diatribes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dinner and diatribes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032980) by [tsukishimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishimmy/pseuds/tsukishimmy). 



芝诺斯插进她的身体，骨盆直接怼上屁股。他一只手把着女人的腰，另一手抓握住屁股把人拖过来。一次比一次更用力挺入。交合产生淫荡的水声几乎被身下女性的哭喊声掩盖。男人的名字混着绵长的呻吟被喊出口，引人沉醉其中。她越是哭叫芝诺斯越是蛮横地抽插，肉棒充实地填满了蜜壶的缝隙，迫使她双腿大张被顶得一寸一寸往前蹭。到后来她甚至喊不出他的名字，一开口就是含糊不清的欢愉喘息，听得芝诺斯颇为满意。谁叫她之前还那么骄傲，说自己肯定会镇定无比的呢。

**“像你这种人想必会认为很庸俗，但这仅仅是满足肉体欲望而已。”女人直勾勾盯着芝诺斯，意有所指地把叉子轻放进嘴里再慢慢拔出来。“我睡过好多男男女女，一个个都无聊透顶——怕不是你也属于那一类。”**

**芝诺斯对她的嘲讽没有任何反应，懒洋洋坐在椅子上，面无表情地欣赏对方挑逗自己。**

**“想做的话我有个条件，先让我喝完一瓶酒再说。”叉子用力扎进食物，芝诺斯见状仅是笑笑。初次见到对方时，她仿佛一颗神秘的宝石，蒙着面纱藏得严严实实的，他根本不在乎女人能耍出什么花样。现在呢？除开暴力的表象，芝诺斯越发喜欢她堪称鬼灵精怪的表现。**

**但对她就不一样了，因为似乎每过一段时间，她就要找个摆脱他的新方法。**

**芝诺斯总是喜欢有挑战性的东西。**

**“酒就不必了，”他最后说，“不需要那个。”**

**话里的暗示使得女人怀疑地皱起眉头，下一秒，她撅起嘴翻了个白眼。“我对此深表怀疑。”**

那句讽刺只会成为性爱里的催化剂，使她的呻吟更加诱人。仆人刚端走餐盘，芝诺斯就把她推到桌面上，拉着两条腿肩膀架住。她没有拒绝他，反而明明白白表示了要看芝诺斯能玩出什么花来。芝诺斯含住下半身湿漉漉的肉唇，舌尖上下来回划过阴户，把女人瞬间肌肉绷紧克制着自己的模样收入眼底。嘴唇包裹住肉核吮吸时，她的脚后跟都快扎进男人的肩膀了。

即便是第一次高潮后他也没有停止攻势——芝诺斯要让她知道他不是随便什么普通男人，这也不是一次无聊的做爱。他会令对方色欲熏心、满脑子只有自己，叫她牢牢记住是谁的女人，这辈子都无法摆脱他。

第三次高潮时女人已经瘫在桌子上了，芝诺斯这才告一段落。她双手揪着胸襟的布料揉得皱巴巴，头发更是一蓬乱。这样子看起来更漂亮。她想开口说话，但芝诺斯同时插入一根手指，所以只叫出噫呜一声。手指反复抽插再向上弯曲勾挠内壁，逼得傲气又固执的女人不断乱叫。

芝诺斯俯身，嘴唇拂过她滚烫的脸颊，身体紧贴着她的。他从不会掩饰想要品尝女人身体每一部分的欲望，想倾听她被自己指奸时迷乱的呼吸。没有什么能比玩弄自己无助的猎物更快乐的了。

“要叫人给你上酒吗？”芝诺斯把刚才那句话扔了回去，欣赏嘲笑她是她那厌恶的表情。女人皱着鼻子龇牙的样子很迷人，而她现在也是这样做的，但谩骂被芝诺斯探入第二根手指的动作打断了。芝诺斯重复之前的动作与节奏，身下人便不由自主地咬着嘴唇，脑袋向后梗。

开拓到第三根手指时女人身体绷得紧紧的，不断喘着粗气。现在，芝诺斯手指弯曲如勾，动作大开大合以确保把人完全操开。“都是为你自己好，”男人托着她的臀部往下压以便插得更深，“省得待会真插进去疼死你。”

女人没有回答；只是声音哽在喉咙里，双眼翻白。

芝诺斯又让她去了一次，然后托着胸腹给人翻了个面趴好。她没有打算否定他，因为否定他就是否定自己。但即便在芝诺斯扶着龟头抵着穴口磨蹭以做润滑，屁股难耐地扭来扭去时，她还是会提醒男人知道自己是真的很难搞。

“我看这样就差不多了。”芝诺斯也不是全然不知女人在暗地嘲笑，引诱他上钩。虽说有过欲擒故纵的念头，故意吊着她等人服软，然而他想要的和她一样，或许更多。当然，即便芝诺斯允许自己满足她的幻想和欲望，也不意味着不会给她好好上一课。

**永远不要看轻芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯。**

男人也不给她缓口气的机会，拖着腰拉近距离便开始无情攻伐。不过倒没多少必要顾虑，反正她不介意——倒不如说挺喜欢感受这种痛苦。芝诺斯一把抓住女人的头发，迫使她身体向后反弓形成完美的弧线。每次抽插都会撞得桌子嘎吱作响。

随后男人捏了捏她的屁股让人保持清醒；她失去了平衡感，腿在过度刺激后早就没用了。芝诺斯仍未停下动作，可怜的女人说不出话也叫不出声，瞪着眼、嘴巴张得大大的，显然被粗大的鸡巴噎得喘不过气。

芝诺斯想射，但决不肯比她先高潮，他需要她再去一次，证明先前狂妄之言是多么愚蠢。他掐住她的喉咙不断把人推向顶峰，俯下身胸口贴着她的后背。

“这就是你想要的对吧，”芝诺斯扯散她的上衣捏动乳肉，“想被我操熟、操透了？”扼住喉咙和胸部的力道之大，几乎都要留下淡淡的手印子，“一路吵下来，早知道这就是让你闭嘴的方法我早该这么干了。”

芝诺斯最后一次挺动腰身往前顶，松开扼住喉咙的手，憋了这么久她终于可以呼吸到一口新鲜空气，软穴绞着肉棒随即人摔趴在桌子上再也站不起来。几乎是同时，男人深深把她压进自己怀里，也把精液尽数灌进穴内。

过了好一会儿芝诺斯才抽出性器，比他的爱妻更快缓过劲，抱着人离开桌面，原先褪到膝弯的内裤顺势滑脱。与往常的做法大不相同，他轻轻吻了一下她的颈侧，女人喘了口气，被动地顺着重力把肉棒吃得更深。

“我们应该再来一次。”她把手贴在芝诺斯脸颊上，还不及对方回应就厚颜无耻地笑嘻嘻看着他，“我还能教你一两招。”

芝诺斯没有对她的奚落生气，而是无奈地笑了笑。固执又骄傲的女人，和自己简直是绝配。


End file.
